comicbookcreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Jones (comics)
Bruce Jones, whose pen names include Philip Roland and Bruce Elliot, is an American comic book writer, novelist, illustrator, and screenwriter whose work included writing Marvel Comics' The Incredible Hulk from 2001-2005. Biography Early career Jones broke into comics in the early 1970s when he moved to New York City from his native Kansas City, Missouri, looking for work as a comics artist. He made his professional debut with Major Publications' black-and-white horror-comics magazine Web of Horror #3 (April 1970), writing and drawing the six-page story "Point Of View". Jones went on to write for Warren Publishing's black-and-white horror-comics Creepy and Eerie, and, under the pseudonym Philip Roland, for rival Skywald's line. During this time he wrote his first novel, The Contestants. Jones later freelanced for Marvel Comics, writing stories for Ka-Zar and Conan the Barbarian, as well as writing and drawing anthological science fiction and other stories for Marvel's black-and-white magazine line. In 1979, Jones met April Campbell and formed a writing partnership. From 1982-1984, Jones and Campbell, who formed the company Bruce Jones Associates, packaged, edited, and chiefly wrote the Pacific Comics titles Twisted Tales and Alien Worlds, as well as Somerset Holmes, Silverheels, and Pathways to Fantasy. During this time, Jones published the short story collection The Twisted Tales of Bruce Jones, with a cover and occasional illustrations by Richard Corben. When Pacific went bankrupt after publishing several issues of Bruce Jones Associates' comic book line, subsequent issues were published by Eclipse Comics. Later career Jones wrote artist Richard Corben's Rip in Time five-issue miniseries (1986–1987), published by Fantagor Press, and he played the space pilot in the "Relief Station" segment of Corben's and co-writer-director Christopher Wheate's direct-to-video feature The Dark Planet. By the early 1990s, Jones had shifted to screenwriting, working on HBO's The Hitchhiker TV series and several television movies with writing partner and now-wife April Campbell Jones. He also wrote a series of thriller novels including Sprinter, Maximum Velocity, and Game Running. From 1990 to 1992, Jones took over as writer of the newspaper comic strip Flash Gordon, then drawn by Ralph Reese, occasionally assisted by Gray Morrow.The Holloway Pages: "Pulp Heroes", by Clark J. Holloway He returned to Kansas City with his wife and children in 2000 and wrote two more novels, Still Life and Death Rites, under the pseudonym Bruce Elliot. In 2001, he was contacted by Marvel editor Axel Alonso, with whom Jones had worked when Alonso was at rival company DC Comics. Alonso offered him a job scripting the then-floundering comic The Incredible Hulk.@KC Online (July 2003): "Twisted Tales and a Green Giant", by Jason Aaron Sales of the title rose significantly, and in 2003, Jones noted that he planned to stay on as Hulk writer "until they Marvel throw me off". However, the following year he signed a two-year contract with rival company DC Comics. In the interim, he scripted the five-issue series Call of Duty: The Precinct #1-5, a naturalistic drama about the New York City Police Department. Other work includes a seven-issue stint on Nightwing, a Deadman series for Vertigo, and various limited series for DC comics, including Man-Bat, OMAC, and Vigilante. In 2005, Jones' 10-page story "Jenifer" from Creepy #63 (July 1974), drawn by Bernie Wrightson, became the basis for filmmaker Dario Argento's segment of Masters of Horror, a Showtime television series. Quotes Bernie Wrightson on his and Jones' Web of Horror: Footnotes References * Arndt, Richard J. "The Complete Skywald Checklist" * Arndt, Richard J. "The Warren Magazines: Interviews" (requires scrolling down). February 3, 2010 update with nine interviews. Accessed 22 September 2010. WebCitation archive. * Arndt, Richard J. "Web Of Horror, Atlas/Seaboard & Others" * Bruce Jones interview, Comic Book Artist #4, Spring 1999 *[http://twomorrows.com/comicbookartist/articles/04wrightson.html Bernie Wrightson interview, Comic Book Artist #4 (Spring 1999)] * Tramountanas, George A. "Bruce Jones Talks 'Nightwing' and 'Warlord'", Comic Book Resources "Comic Wire", January 19, 2006 External links * [http://imdb.com/title/tt0643108/ Masters of Horror: "Jenifer"] at the Internet Movie Database * Category:American comics writers Category:American comics artists Category:Comic book editors Category:American horror writers Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people